IMS (IP Multimedia Subsystem) and other next generation networks support the image formats of CIF (Common Intermediate Format) type of which the corresponding pels are over 704*576, that are the image formats of CIF type of which pels are not lower than the pels corresponding to 4CIF and the high-definition image formats of 720P type and 1080P type. Therefore, it is required for the video capturing equipment accessed into IMS and other next generation networks to support the image format of which pels are not lower than the pels corresponding to 4CIF or 720P, 1080P, thus there is the problem that only the specific video capturing equipment which supports the image format of CIF type or high-definition image format but costs highly can be accessed into IMS and other next generation networks, so IMS and other next generation networks can only be applied in the professional fields such as supervisory in order to make the return of technique, finance and the like not lower than the investment, which limits the extension of applied scope of IMS and other next generation networks.